


Fights and cake pops

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes angst, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	Fights and cake pops

I rolled my eyes at Shawn’s words, causing him to get even more annoyed with me. ‘Yeah y/n. You roll your eyes at me. You have nothing to defend yourself with anyway.’ He stood on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the stove and looking at me angrily. ‘Shawn I just asked if you could do some more chores. I’m literally doing everything here.’ I said, not willing to continue the argument but also not ready to back down.

‘Everything except for actually working and earning money.’ He muttered quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear. His eyes immediately turned sorrowful but he knew the damage was done and it was too late to take his words back. It struck a nerve. It’s been a sensitive subject for me ever since I started living with him. I was currently finishing up my last year at university as a science major. The only reason why I hadn’t gotten a job yet because Shawn assured me I didn’t have to. 

He said he earned enough money for me to focus on my education and future, knowing the added stress of a job would burn me out since I was already drowning in papers, exams, and classes. He constantly reassured me, saying he didn’t mind, that my future was important to him. Not once had he made a comment that led me to believe he was insincere about this subject. It didn’t free me of the guilt that was gnawing at my soul though.

Every single time I bought something nice for myself or went out with friends, this little voice in the back of my mind told me I was being ungrateful. I was brought up to always be grateful for the things I receive or the gifts of others and I made sure I showed my gratitude to Shawn every chance I got. That’s why his comment hit me so hard.

‘Nice one Shawn, nice one…’ I said disappointed as I took my coat off of the coat hanger. He stalked over to me instantly when he realized what I was doing. ‘Y/n come on. We both said things we didn’t mean. Come on, don’t do this you know I didn’t mean it I was just angry.’ He said without taking a breath. I looked up at him, tears already threatening to spill over. ‘You may not have meant it, but you knew how much I struggle with that subject and you still decided to use it against me.’ 

I slowly tore my arm out his big hand and took a step towards the door. ‘Don’t worry, I have my phone on me, I’ll call you if something’s wrong. Just don’t… Don’t flood my phone okay.’ ‘Just please tell me you’ll come back?’ Shawn asked. We’d both made a deal at the beginning of the relationship to never go to bed without clearing up a fight or argument. Now he was looking to see if I’d break that promise. I didn’t trust my voice so I just nodded before turning my back to him. Shawn bowed his head down in defeat, knowing the best thing now was to leave me be with my thoughts to figure things out.

I didn’t look back to him when I closed the door of our condo, allowing the tears to fall freely and without shame, as I made it out of the building.  
I started jogging when I got outside, the sharp wind slapping me across the face. It didn’t take me long to reach my destination considering it was right around the corner from our building.

As I entered, the waitress shot me a worried smile and allowed me to sit down and collect myself before coming over to take my order. ‘The usual please.’ I said, avoiding her gaze. I was no stranger here. Usually, Shawn accompanied me though. I used to drag him along with me because I loved the place so much. Until one day it had finally grown on him enough for him to come here by himself on the days I had class and couldn’t join him. I’m guessing it was pretty obvious he was the reason for my red, teary eyes. I don’t think I’ve come here without him in the past year, not counting the times he was on tour. Usually, when he was touring I didn’t really come here that much, the entire place reminding me of too many lunch dates that my heart couldn’t handle.

I looked outside, observing a dark cloud that was flooding over the city. It looked like something out of an apocalyptic movie. Shawn was definitely going to be worried about me being outside in this kind of weather, he never stopped worrying about me.

Not too long after I’d placed my order, the waitress approached me. She put down my favorite tea on the wooden table, accompanied by a cake pop that strongly resembled the head of a little kitten. It was a cute sight really but I looked up at the girl questioningly. ‘That one’s on me. I figured you could use a little pick me up.’ She said smiling. I didn’t really know what to say, surprised by her random act of kindness so I thanked her and made sure to remind myself to leave her a nice tip when I left.

The warm, sweet taste of the tea made it down my throat, warming my insides and I immediately felt better. I knew Shawn hadn’t meant what he’d said, but it still hurt. I don’t know if he realized how much of a big deal the money thing is to me. I hate being dependent although he’d never view it like that. My education was a temporary situation and in turn also a temporary problem, yet I couldn’t help but think about our future.

Like any relationship, ours was completely based on trust. Maybe even more so than a normal relationship. Having a boyfriend that toured the world wasn’t really a regular thing so if we didn’t have full trust in one another we would’ve been over a long time ago.

After a while, I decided to message Shawn. This was stupid. I asked him to meet me here and started a timer on my phone, from the second I’d sent him the message to the second he’d arrive. I knew him, it wouldn’t take long before I’d see his beautiful face and kind smile walking through the door and I was right.

He looked at me and smiled as he went to sit down, shooting the waitress and grin as he acknowledged her. He looked hesitant and a short silence overtook us before I spoke up. ‘7 and a half minutes. I believe that’s a record, Mr. Mendes.’ I laughed lightly, trying to set the tone for the rest of the evening. He looked surprised, most certainly not expecting that kind of welcome as he eyed the numbers on the phone I held up in front of him.  
He quickly regained his composure though and played along. ‘Well, Miss. Y/L/N. If a pretty girl calls, you answer.’ He said smirking when he saw my rosy cheeks as a reaction to his compliment. 

The mood turned a bit more serious when the memories of our fight flooded back to him. ‘Y/n I…’ He started but he got interrupted. The waitress that served me earlier was now standing at our table with a genuine smile on her face. ‘I didn’t want to disturb you two so I just got you your usual order.’ She said as she carefully placed a cup of black coffee in front of Shawn accompanied by another cake pop. Shawn had the same questioning expression on his face that I’d had earlier and I laughed silently when the girl said: ‘It’s on the house.’ His mouth slightly formed an O-shape and the waitress looked at me smirking. Shawn quickly thanked her, making sure she realized how much he appreciated the gesture before returning back to the conversation after she left.

‘I’m sorry y/n. I know it doesn’t mean much because what’s done is done but I can 100% say I didn’t mean what I said. Truth is I had nothing on you so I used that as the worst most pathetic and untrue argument. And a lie on top of it all. I know how hard you work and not a day goes by that I’m not the proudest boyfriend alive. If I could take it back I would.’ He rambled trying to get every word out at the same time.

I took his hand in mine, trying to stop his word vomit. ‘Look, Shawn. We both messed up. We both said things we don’t mean and we both could’ve handled things differently. I was just stressed out cause of all the papers I have to finish but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and that’s no excuse. We’re a team and we work best as one. I’m sorry the entire argument happened because honestly, it was stupid it’s already cringing me out thinking back to it.’

Shawn sighed in relief, taking a sip of his coffee before speaking again. ‘Y/n I totally understand how rough it must be to tackle a heavy education like that and so much housework. If you tell me which chores to do I will do them. Just one thing… Please please please don’t make me do laundry because we will end up with toddler socks and white shirts gone pink.’

At that, I laughed out loud. Seeing Shawn so insecure about something as simple as doing the laundry was adorable. I got closer to him and grinned. ‘Fine. No laundry. Wouldn’t want you and the washing machine stressing each other out.’ Shawn laughed and shook his head.

From a distance the waitress was looking at you two, smirking at the sight of both of you laughing. 

Cake pops could cure any sadness.


End file.
